


Haunted

by my_raven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven
Summary: We follow Rose Lalonde and her family on a journey that started when she was barely thirteen years old.Shitty summary but give it a chance, ay?





	Haunted

There's a crash of thunder that rattles the heavens and you stare blankly at the scene in front of you. Your wife? She's in a bloody heap on the ground, her back facing you. Your family? Long gone by now. Lightning splits through the clouds and yet, you can't find it in you to react, everything hurts and you know that everything will come to an end if you can't find a way to do something drastic soon. But what? The gods won't help... But maybe. Maybe the dark ones will?

  
No.

  
No, you won't-

  
You can't, you promised her-

  
  
**> Rose, go back to the beginning...  
> No, the very beginning.**

 

  
  
You're asleep in the back of the car as your mother drives, your aunt and niece in the back seat with you. It's raining hard but it's not a proper storm thankfully, Roxy's asleep and your aunt and mother are talking about  _something_ but you don't know what. That is, until something crashes into the car from above and wakes you and Roxy up. Your mother stops the car and takes off her seat belt, your aunt doing the same and effortlessly sliding into the passenger seat and getting out after your mother.

  
  
**> Be the aunt**

 

  
  
Why would you want to be her? She's a little confused but lets you anyway.

  
  
You are now Rosie Lalonde, and you're currently running over to your sister to find out what the actual fuck she just hit with the car. Nothing's there until you get closer and see a blood puddle forming and- Oh. Oh fuck no! Ugh, you think she hit something powerful... You mean, it has to be, it came from above and the blood is a green colour. Jade maybe? You don't know but you watch as it turns to an actual figure, you recognise the wings and immediately curse under your breath. Your sister is muttering a string of obscenities when she realises what the creature is, almost letting out a "God damn it" but the creature speaks up in a soft yet angered tone before it leaves her lips.

  
  
" _Don't you **dare**..._ "

  
Okay, so the creature is female, good to know. Your sister -Roxanne- decides to kneel down in front of the angel and speak to it, "I'm sorry for hitting you, really... I... Do you want to heal where your safe?" You see the angel nod weakly and you put your hand on the creature before picking it up, she's going to have to be in the back with the girls. That's going to be surprising. You put her into the back seat with the girls, Rose is a smart one so she grabs a medical kit from her bag and starts wrapping up the wounds. Roxy seems confused but skooches over to the middle to let the angel have some space. You look at Roxanne and sigh as both of you get back into the car and she starts driving.

 

After a long and awkwardly silent ten more minuets on the road, you're back home. The girls get out first and Rose takes the house keys to unlock the front door, Roxanne grabs the bags and you help the angel into the house. After sending the girls to bed and after Roxanne had set to bed herself, you decide to talk to the angel yourself. Upon walking into the room, you know that she's feeling better, the food you'd given her is gone and she's finished the bottle of water too. "I know you're a psychic, Lalonde... I've been watching over you lot for a while now..." The angel says through the silence. There's no use hiding it in this case, so you speak up "I'm thankful that you have, Ms... I assume that you're the one who's come close to blinding me?" The angel scoffed, " _You_ didn't listen to me, I warned you not to look..."

**Author's Note:**

> That's the only chapter for now, if you guys have any suggestions on what should happen next then do tell me in the comments!


End file.
